


The Human Matrimonial Ceremony

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, in which my fav sylph + seer are not just background lesbians, they are now upgraded to frontground lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: Kanaya pops the question.





	

"Rose, can I say something?" Kanaya asks one day. She and Rose sit under a tree, talking and watching Dave try to cartwheel. It's not going too well for him.

"That's what we've both been doing for the last hour." Rose replies. "Of course, darling."

Kanaya blushes a deep jade green. "Well, since I've met you and the other humans, I've learnt a lot about human culture, and one human tradition in particular has piqued my interest. This tradition is one which you show some distaste to, but I myself think it sounds lovely."

"What tradition are you talking about?" Rose asks.

"The, er, human matrimonial ceremony."

Rose's eyes widen, but she says nothing.

"And, well, I asked Dave about it," Kanaya continues. "and he thinks it's 'total bullshit'. His words, not mine. However, John and Jane were able to provide me with more useful information. I would have asked the others too, but it didn't seem appropriate to ask people who grew up in isolation about the traditions of a society that they never participated in."

"You're rambling," says Rose, with a smirk on her face. "but please, go on."

"And after hearing everything John and Jane had to say about it, I decided that it was something I wanted for us. Rose, you have changed my perspective on life itself, and I hope I've done the same for you - not that your initial perspective wasn't valid, but I think we all have something to teach each other, you know? And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rose. You are so very dear to me and I want to express how much you mean to me."

Kanaya gets down on one knee, and pulls a ring out of her skirt pocket. It is a silver band, with two hearts - one emerald, and one amethyst. "Rose Lalonde, will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> if u hate this thing pls go to jewish-eridan.tumblr.com and ask my asshole (wonderful) boyfriend why in the exact fuck he told me this was good 
> 
> or just like. comment i guess 
> 
> im trying to shift the blame on this here bc i have a sneaking suspicion that its kinda shitty and doesnt do my fav girls justice
> 
> a n y w a y thanks for reading & pls give the feedback™ my children are starving


End file.
